


And the wolf plays

by Relenita



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relenita/pseuds/Relenita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He wants to get in your pants" Mike refutes, he knows the looks Levi gives to Erwin, maybe the little guy isn't completely conscious of what he’s doing, but he clearly wants Erwin just for himself if the entire aura he gives off to everyone surrounding Erwin isn’t enough of a clue.</p>
<p>The same he’s giving to Erwin now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the wolf plays

As he sees Erwin by the window of the headquarters he feels dread on his mouth as Levi, the little thug from the Capital, acts like a little cat around him, asking for anything Erwin has to offer and being frisk with him or nice if the mood calls it.

The little fellow smells like coal, ashes and dried blood; there’s something feral on his stance but as soon as Erwin is on the equation, he seems a tamed beast, waiting to pounce on whichever his master wants. 

_Or on the master himself._

He doesn’t like it because Levi has less than two years in the force, three of knowing Erwin and he’s sneaking under his friend’s skin with an ease probably Anna, Erwin’s mother, would choke on her afternoon tea. And Erwin doesn’t do a thing against it. 

It’s even more annoying for Mike when their little thing between them it’s turning something occasional instead of the recurrent encounter in the bathrooms or their bedrooms.

He diligently suppresses his meetings with Nanaba, the girl from this year’s batch, with another female scouts and with some guys he fancies. Also the way how he’s the one who enforces this as a unofficial and flexible thing with Erwin.

As Erwin bids his goodbyes to the little man -he can swear if Levi could caress and stretch against Erwin’s legs like a cat, he would - he notices his friend comes to where he is.

Erwin sees his face and he considers what he sees, then he smiles, shakes his head half amused and let Mike guide him to wherever he wants. He hates being such an open book to his friend and he’s not with him.

As Mike silently walks towards his bedroom he smells Erwin’s air around him.

The same ashes, the dried blood, the burnt coal and daisies. Erwin closes the door behind him once they get in the room and Mike just covers him with his body, Erwin expecting him to by his eyes looking at him, waiting.

"Care to explain?" Erwin starts, confused and curious. Or more likely feigning it, since he isn’t a mystery for Erwin’s quick mind.

"The little shit seems to be very friendly with you, Erwin. Not even two years and he’s rubbing himself all over you"

"He’s my colleague" Erwin starts

"He wants to get in your pants" Mike refutes, he knows the looks Levi gives to Erwin, maybe the little guy isn’t completely conscious of what he’s doing, but he clearly wants Erwin just for himself if the entire aura he gives off to everyone surrounding Erwin isn’t enough of a clue.

The same he’s giving now.

"I suppose if someone wants to get in my pants, they have to convince me, right?" he retorts, a light smile on Erwin’s face and Mike knows he’s directly calling their no-official thing on his face. 

"I’m right now with you, isn’t it?" Mike hates his own jealousy in his voice, but he literally can’t contain it, the image of Levi draping himself on Erwin irks him more than he thought. He opens his mouth and breathes Erwin’s mouth, Erwin just opening his, exhaling and letting their game start “Right now you’re mine”.

Erwin steals his mouth’s air, precise and swiftly; barely closing their faces together, with his manner forcing Mike move towards him “I’m no one’s but my own, Mike” he breathes on Mike’s mouth as the taller man finds his arms full of Erwin’s back, Erwin’s hands holding his face dearly “That was our agreement”

"Fuck the agreement" he joins their mouths but they don’t kiss, Mike just plunges his breathe over Erwin’s mouth, making him breathe what he gives him and nothing else. It’s a game Mike got between them, he wants Erwin to smell like him, he wants Erwin to have him lingering on his tongue and teeth. Erwin returns the air to Mike, half moaning at Mike’s hands now getting inside his trousers and gropping his ass.

"W-Well, wasn’t this your idea" he breaks in the last word and Mike forces all his weight on Erwin "O-of no attachment?”

"However you’re shivering at my touch, Erwin?" and Erwin just smirks, he never was someone to deny what happens to him and it bothers Mike, it bothers him how honest he’s with himself and with him. 

Also how considerate is him to never rub on his face the times he saw Nanaba getting out from his room with no more than her jacket on. 

"You have nice hands" and their breaths are now one, their mouths close enough for their tongues to meet, but neither of them crossing the last step "Everyone shivers at your touch" and he widens his smile as his hands now roam Mike’s torso. 

They talking stops, giving place now to the runts, growls and moans from eachother as they caress and grab. It’s like having sex while dressed. 

Erwin’s fingers unbuckles his trousers and slip inside his underwear, grabbing his cock and giving a tentative squeeze. Mike does what he likes: grabs Erwin’s ass, each cheek on his hands and opens them at will still clothed in his trousers, the moans and the tongues sharing in open mouths.

Mike pulls Erwin’s crotch to his while he’s grabbing his ass and makes hum runt, pressing Erwin’s hand between them on purpose because he’s still angry, Erwin is here having a good time and it does nothing to quench the dread on his throat.

He manages to dig his fingernails on Erwin’s ass and Erwin finally joins his mouth, devouring his breathe as he closes his eyes, and runts against Mike, coming still with his pants on. 

Mike disentangles his mouth from Erwin’s and attaches itself to Erwin’s neck, as he marks the shorter man and comes from Erwin’s pumping and runting.

As they recover their air, Erwin just smiles at his friend “Do you want exclusivity? Are you ready to give it, Mike?” and he knows Erwin is asking him for Nanaba, for the scouts on his room, for the grabbing in public from other scouts. As Mike doesn’t reply, Erwin shakes his head, still calm and smiling “There you have your answer”.

He sees how Erwin leaves his room, barely arranging his clothes and wonders if Erwin had this feeling, this pressure in his throat before.

He decides to ignore the entire thing, feeling Erwin’s lips still lingering on his mouth.

The next day he sees Levi almost hissing him, never leaving Erwin’s figure.

Maybe what Erwin needs is stability, exclusivity, something he’s not ready to give to his friend but that stray cat certainly wants to.

_Whatever._

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Fran, who requested Mike x Erwin:
> 
> 1.-Breathplay in Erumike.  
> 2,. Mike being not exactly happy that Erwin is having an interest for Levi (a.k.a JEALOUS MIKE).  
> I TRIED MY BEST WITH THIS FIC, so I hope you like it, dear!


End file.
